


Babysitting his cub

by plato_rocks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Redemption, Draco Malfoy is a Good Uncle, Draco babysits Teddy, Draco is a good man, Draco loves Aunt Andromeda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Love triumphs over evil, Sad memory, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plato_rocks/pseuds/plato_rocks
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy has changed into a repentant, reformed man and has lovingly bonded with his Aunt Andromeda and baby nephew Teddy. As he babysits Teddy one day, a sudden flashback moves him to tears.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Andromeda Black Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 8





	Babysitting his cub

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot showing a kind, loving, reformed Draco with his baby cousin Teddy. I like to imagine that a repentant Draco sought out his Aunt Andromeda after the downfall of Voldemort. Andromeda lovingly forgave him and accepted him as her own. Draco has bonded very well with little Teddy, bringing joy back into his Aunt's life after the deaths of her daughter, son-in-law and husband.

One day, when Draco was at his Aunt Andromeda's house, cradling his sweet little Teddy in his arms while his Aunt did housework, a sudden memory flashed to his mind: A cold, cruel voice asking him "What say you, Draco? Will you babysit the cubs?"

A huge sob racked Draco's body, his heart filling with remorse and pity. _Yes! I will babysit him, you cruel, wicked, pathetic, dead man!_ he thought. _My very own little cub, the apple of my eye! My little baby darling Teddy!_ And his tears flowed freely, as he clutched Teddy tighter to his chest and cried into his little chest.

Aunt Andromeda rushed out from the kitchen upon hearing her beloved nephew cry. "Oh darling, what is the matter?" she said, coming over to Draco and drawing him into her arms and kissing his head.

"Oh Auntie," sobbed Draco into his aunt's bosom. "When, when...that villain was at our house, he said..." And so Draco tearfully told his Auntie all about Voldemort's cruel taunt.

"Oh, sweetheart!" said Andromeda, stroking her nephew's blonde hair and pressing her lips to his forehead, her heart overflowing with love and pride. "See how love can triumph over evil?" she asked gently with a smile.

Draco replied by clutching baby Teddy even more firmly to his bosom and nuzzling him. His tears fell on Teddy's face. Teddy knew at once that dear Uncle Draco was sad, and put his tiny arms around Draco's neck to comfort him, giving him a toothy smile. Teddy's hair changed to the same shade of blonde as Draco's, and his chin became pointed to resemble his uncle's exactly. The affinity between them was remarkable indeed! Andromeda could not help but laugh at the mini-Draco in Draco's arms.

The three of them cuddled together, happy and warm in their deep, true love for one another, knowing that no evil could ever come between them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos much appreciated.


End file.
